Herz
by saerusa
Summary: Levi terbangun di dunia dimana Petra tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Levi/Petra AU.


**Herz**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Story (c) saerusa **

_a/n;_ sadar liburan itu sangat-sangat berharga pas udah mau udahan ~hela napas~ saya harus memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkiiiiin~ UvU)9

rush banget, typo, slight erwin hanji and eyd versi saya u_u)dd

**standard warning applied.**

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi ini akhir dari perjuangannya? Levi menggenggam erat pedangnya yang basah oleh darah. Dia tak punya menit berlebih untuk memikirkan betapa amisnya bau darah tersebut.

Mayat Petra yang kaku dibawah sana cukup membuat hatinya menggeram kesakitan.

Kenapa ... untuk apa bertahun-tahun dia bertarung kalau akhirnya ... Petra yang harus pergi duluan. Dari ratusan juta manusia, kenapa harus Petra?

_Kenapa-kenapa-kenapa-kenapa-kenapa-kenapa-kenapa- kenapa_ berputar-putar dan memadati benaknya, menyesakkan dada dan mengunci hatinya yang mati.

Levi menatap raksasa itu dengan bengis. Tidak ada pengampunan untuk dia yang telah merenggut semuanya. Dia juga harus mati. Dia harus tahu sakitnya ditusuk, kulitnya terbelah dan meraung saat malaikat kematian mengambil kehidupan yang dimiliki.

Harus.

Harus.

Harus.

Harus.

Harus harus harus harus harus.

Untuk apa titel yang terkuat kalau tidak mampu menjaga dia yang kau sayang?

Pedang itu bergerak, jubah hijau yang sudah ternodai berkibar di udara.

.

.

.

"Kemana?"

Petra hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku harus pergi,"

"Hei ... "

Tangan mereka yang saling bertautan perlahan terlepas. Petra yang melepasnya, bukan Levi. Dimulai dari ibu jari sampai kelingking dan benar-benar terpisah.

Langit terbelah, ada satu sinar datang menembus mereka berdua, namun hanya Petra yang dilimpahi cahayanya.

Petra pergi ke langit sebelum Levi sadar apa yang terjadi.

'_Heichou jangan menyusulku, ya ...'_

Diantara padang rumput yang hangat, Levi terduduk seorang diri. Dan hatinya ikut terbawa pergi bersama kehangatan Petra yang semakin dingin.

'_Berbahagialah tanpaku disisimu ...'_

.

.

.

Jari-jari Levi menggelitiki pinggang Petra sampai gadis itu terkikik kegelian, dan Levi tetap dengan wajah datarnya semakin mempercepat gelitikan di bahu dan leher Petra.

"Levi!" kikikan Petra semakin jelas terdengar, "A-ampun!"

Levi semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya sampai Petra tidak kuat menahan lengan Levi yang terus menggelitiki lehernya,

Petra tertawa kegelian, "Aku janji deh nggak kemana-mana!"

Levi pun melepaskan gelitikannya,

"Aku lapar ..." Levi menepuk-nepuk kepala Petra pelan dan pergi ke arah dapur. "Kau mau kumasakkan apa?"

"Aku sudah masak banyak kok!"

Petra hanya bisa merengut sebal sekaligus malu melihat bahu Levi bergerak-gerak—Petra tahu pria itu pasti sedang menertawakan masakannya.

Petra beranjak dari sofa, mencubit kecil lengan Levi,

"Coba dulu dong!"

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kamu tidak ada disini bagaimana aku bisa bahagia?"

Di suatu siang yang cerah, dan suhu dalam rumah yang anehnya malah rendah, Petra terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Levi yang singkat, padat dan jelas.

"E-e ..."

Petra kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Levi terbangun, menyadari tangannya dingin, tidak ada Petra disisinya, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu kaca itu terdorong dan menampilkan sesosok pria tegap yang membawa sekantung plastik berisi buah-buahan. "Permisi,"

"Selamat datang, Erwin-san. Menjenguk Levi-san?"

Dokter yang bertugas jaga itu tersenyum begitu mendapati pria yang rutin mengunjungi kamar bernomor 219. Tepat pada pukul tiga sore sampai jam delapan malam. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan si dokter sampai hafal dengan rutinitas pria yang satu ini.

"Ah, Hanji-san. Seperti biasa,"

Teriakan, tawa dan ucapan-ucapan mengerikan terdengar dari lorong rumah sakit. Si dokter yang peka dengan ketidaknyamanan si tamu segera meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas si pria pirang, meskipun suara-suara sumbang itu terdengar lagi, "Saya merasa simpati dengan mereka,"

Si dokter menyodorkan buku tamu dan sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam. Erwin Smith, begitu nama yang tertera diatas kertas tersebut. Si dokter itu menutup buku tamunya,

"Banyak yang membuang anggota keluarga mereka. Levi-san termasuk beruntung karena masih ada Erwin-san yang rutin menjenguknya,"

Erwin pikir, siapa lagi yang akan peduli dengan Levi? Pria itu benar-benar kehilangan segalanya. Dia tak punya orangtua, dan hanya punya satu kekasih dan sama-sama meninggalkannya.

Dibalik sifatnya yang buruk, sudah banyak hal yang Levi korbankan untuk Erwin. Sebagai sahabat—tidak, tidak, Erwin sudah menganggap Levi bagian dari keluarganya sendiri—Erwin harus merawat Levi sebaik-baiknya.

"Mari saya antar ke ruangannya, Erwin-san,"

Hanji membuka penyekat kayu meja lobi dan Erwin menuturi kemana Hanji melangkah. Di sisi-sisi mereka terdapat jendela yang memperlihatkan isi setiap ruangan; jiwa-jiwa yang meminta dibebaskan dari keputusasaan yang merantai hati dan akal sehat.

"Apakah ada perkembangan, Hanji-san?" Erwin ngeri melihat bagaimana orang-orang disini menjeritkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami, meneriakkan hal-hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Dan perempuan yang di hadapannya ini terlihat terbiasa dengan semuanya. Erwin salut pada Hanji.

"Maaf, Erwin-san," Hanji sedikit murung, "Dia benar-benar tak bisa membedakan yang mana kehidupan nyata dan imajinasinya saja,"

"Dia masih bisa bicara seperti orang normal, namun ... semakin lama dia semakin sering meracau tidak jelas,"

Hanji menjelaskan, Levi memilih hidup di dunia dimana dipenuhi oleh raksasa dan hal itulah yang merenggut Petra dari sisinya. Memori yang benar-benar terjadi—kehidupan nyata—bertumpuk dengan imajinasi dan menghasilkan dunia yang hanya ditinggali oleh Levi. Seperti sobekan dari bermacam-macam kertas dan dibuat menjadi mosaik. Dalam mosaik itulah, Levi bertahan.

Hanji berpengalaman dalam menangani kasus semacam ini. Sayangnya, dari berpuluh-puluh kejadian, Levi masuk ke dalam kategori yang paling parah.

Hanji bisa mengetahuinya dari coretan diatas kertas-kertas HVS ukuran A3 yang disediakan untuk mengisi kegiatan Levi di hari-hari yang sepi dan membosankan.

[dari 48 warna krayon, Levi hanya mengambil 4 warna. Hitam, abu-abu, kuning dan merah.]

[Hanji masih ingat gambar Levi yang buruk, dicoret dengan kasar dan didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu. Ada gambar raksasa mengerikan yang dihitamkan sekuat tenaga sampai kertasnya rusak di bagian wajah raksasa saja, sebuah pohon besar, diantara keduanya tergambar seorang gadis dengan krayon kuning dan merah.]

[semua obyeknya digambar berantakan dan ditekan secara kuat kecuali gambar seorang gadis, Hanji memperhatikan bagaimana Levi menggambarnya dengan hati-hati.]

[komposisinya terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan suram. Di kertas itu tertulis;

-_Petra_. Hanji tahu; 'Petra' adalah nama si gadis. _Gone_. Ditulis besar-besar sebagai judul diatas kertas dengan krayon merah, ada cipratan air disana sehingga krayon itu jadi memudar dan seolah menggambarkan tetesan darah_. Leaving me_. Ditimpa diatas gambar pohon, disusun ke bawah. Ada sesosok pria berjubah hijau; oh Hanji mengerti, itu Levi. Di tangannya ada pedang, digambar dengan acak-acakan. Wajahnya sengaja dihitamkan.

_Here. I. Alone_.

Dibawah gambar tu tersedia sedikit ruangan kosong dan diisi dengan kata-kata ini, hurufnya tebal-tebal.

Hanji tidak lupa ketika Levi meremukkan gambarannya dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat]

Levi hidup di dalam keyakinan bahwa dia adalah prajurit yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Bagi sebagian orang, itu semua terlihat konyol dan menggelikan. Namun sesungguhnya, luka tak kasat mata yang diderita oleh Levi—bahkan Hanji saja tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Luka di tubuh Levi bisa sembuh. Namun luka di jiwa bisa membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup untuk menyembuhkannya.

Erwin menahan napas. Sesakit apakah perasaan Levi sampai seperti ini? Sejatuh apakah Levi sampai dia tidak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana khayalan?

"Kecelakaan itu memberikan tekanan terlalu parah bagi mental Levi-san,"

Erwin masih diam. Dia ada disana, mendengarkan walaupun ingatannya beranjak berlari ke belakang memutar kejadian mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat di dalam hidupnya.

Mobil yang meluncur diluar batas kecepatan maksimum. Pembatas jalan yang rusak. Suara gelegar yang menghancurkan keheningan malam. Api besar yang menyebar asap tebal. Dan darah dimana-mana.

Besoknya kelenjar airmata Erwin mengering; habis untuk menangisi mereka berdua. Petra sudah menjadi adiknya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik hati untuk mati dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Erwin-san tahu kenapa Levi-san sampai seperti ini?"

Erwin menggeleng dengan jujur.

"Karena Levi-san sangat mencintai Petra-san."

Erwin terhenyak.

"Sangat sangat sangat. Perasaannya tidak bisa diukur. Karena itu ..."

Hanji mengingat kembali tulisan 'Petra' yang ditulis rapi oleh Levi.

" ...Levi-san sampai seperti ini,"

Hanji tersenyum miris. Di satu sisi ia cukup iri dengan gadis bernama Petra itu. Dia dicintai oleh seseorang sampai seperti ini. Sampai akal sehat yang Levi miliki ditekan hebat oleh perasaan kehilangan, kecewa dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Namun di satu sisi, dia merasa empati, lebih tepatnya kasihan. Kisah mereka berdua berakhir dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapa pun.

_Sedalam itukah perasaanmu, Levi?_ Erwin bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kencan yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan bahagia malah berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Petra tewas saat saat itu juga dan Levi masih bisa diselamatkan.

Dan Erwin lebih merasa sakit sahabatnya yang dikenal paling berpikir jernih harus berakhir di tempat ini.

"Kurasa jika dengan Anda, Levi-san pasti bisa sembuh,"

Mereka sampai di depan satu-satunya kamar yang tidak berisik. Bahkan Erwin bisa mendengar desiran angin yang melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan jelas.

"Percayalah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk orang sebaik anda, Erwin-san,"

Hanji berusaha tidak menimbulkan decitan berisik ketika membuka pintu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu,"

Dan suara pintu tertutup menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar oleh Erwin.

Levi menengokkan kepalanya dan Erwin berusaha memaklumi tatapan yang sama kosongnya dengan hati Levi. Tangannya yang kurus dan tubuh berbalut perban dan pakaian putih menjadi pengganti dari kemeja rapi dan jas hitam yang selalu Erwin lihat dari seorang Levi.

Kejernihan matanya yang Erwin kagumi sekarang berubah menjadi keruh dan kusut. Profesi seorang pengacara berakhir menjadi pengisi kamar yang lengang dan sepi ini.

_Karena Levi-san sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Petra-san._

Kalimat Hanji melayang di benaknya. Erwin mengupaskan apel untuk Levi dan menaruhnya di pisin yang tersedia diatas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Erwin mengganti bunga aster di vas yang airnya sudah menguap dengan yang baru.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Levi?"

Erwin terdiam ketika ia menunggu jawaban, namun ia tak urung mendapatkan. Hanya tatapan hampa yang ia lihat disana; Levi memandang langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan;

_Aku ingin pergi ke langit._

_Erwin, tidakkah kamu lihat disana ada Petra?_

_Dia menungguku._

_Dan aku harus menyusulnya._

.

.

.

.

.

_Finally, i catch you again._

Levi menulisnya dengan rapi, Hanji memperhatikan kehati-hatian Levi dalam menulis hurufnya satu-persatu. Ditulis di bagian atas kertas, ukurannya besar-besar.

Sekarang Levi menggambar dengan 6 krayon. Putih, biru, hijau, kuning, merah muda dan hitam. Si gadis sedang tiduran diatas rumput hijau, tangannya bertautan dengan tangan si pria. Langitnya total diwarnai dengan krayon biru sampai krayonnya habis. Dan putih adalah warna gaun untuk si gadis. Bunga-bunga di sekeliling mereka berwarna merah muda.

Apakah ini kemajuan yang sangat berarti?

Erwin pun bersemangat lagi mendengar informasi dari Hanji.

.

.

.

Bungkusan obat-obatan itu habis tidak bersisa sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan.

.

.

.

Dan Erwin sendirian; ditemani aster-aster yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

"Levi, pasti kau bahagia 'kan bisa bertemu Petra lagi?"

Levi pasti bahagia bisa bersama Petra lagi.

Erwin tak perlu bertanya karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pasti.

* * *

**Einde*****


End file.
